


Lovers in the night

by Just_a_simple_trash_can



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_simple_trash_can/pseuds/Just_a_simple_trash_can
Summary: A small fluffy one shot where Sebastian and Ruben are both happy





	Lovers in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I did not think that this was going to be the first Evil Within fanfic I was going to post but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed and expect more fics sometime soon
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at just-a-simple-trash-can and scream @ me about The Evil Within

“Ruben, I’m home!” Sebastian yelled into the dark and empty foyer. It was quiet, but Sebastian knew his husband well enough. He hung up his keys and coat by the front door and started climbing up the stairs. All the lights in the hallway were off, causing Sebastian to stumble in the darkness. He let out a loud curse as his hip banged against one of the tables pushed against the wall. He ran his hand against the wall until he found the light switch and flipped it, flooding the hallway with light. He walked into the bedroom he shared with his husband, only to find that it was empty. There was no noise from the adjoining bathroom and the sheets were still neat and tucked in. Sebastian shrugged and began to undress as he walked into the bathroom. He would pick up the clothes after he was done with his shower. Hopefully Ruben wouldn’t make an appearance before then.

Sebastian pulled the ring off of his finger and carefully placed it on the counter before turning on the water for the shower and climbing in. He quickly washed his hair and body, humming to himself as he did. 

He got out of the shower a few minutes later and ran a towel over his body and through his hair. With a towel wrapped around his waist, Sebastian picked up his discarded clothes and split them between the regular laundry basket and the “dry-clean only” basket because “You can’t keep washing clothes that are dry-clean only, Sebastian. They’ll shrink otherwise.” Sebastian had tried to make a teasing joke about it which lead to one of his shirts getting thrown at his head. He smiled at the memory as he set aside an outfit for the next morning. 

After pulling on a pair of sweats, Sebastian walked out of the room in search of his husband. More likely than not, Ruben was going to be in his office, overworking himself per usual. Ruben was a very smart man, Sebastian wasn’t going to deny that, but he worked to the point that Sebastian would have to drag him away from the piles of paperwork that littered his desk. Ruben loved being a doctor, but it was wearing him down. Sebastian had the idea to try and convince his husband to take an early retirement.

The light in Ruben’s office was on and Sebastian could hear faint piano music from behind the closed door. He knocked on it carefully and waited for his husband to reply or for the music to stop. Neither happened. Carefully, Sebastian opened the door and peered inside the room. Surprisingly, Ruben was fast asleep at his desk. He still held a pen in his hand with the tip resting on a piece of paper. Sebastian smiled and opened the door the rest of the way, making his way over to his lover. Ruben stirred at the noise, but stayed fast asleep, his face buried in his arm. Sebastian carefully brushed the hair out of his husband’s face and pressed his lips to his forehead. Ruben stirred again and his eyes blinked open. Sebastian moved behind Ruben and gently rubbed his shoulders as the younger man woke up.

“You’re home early,” Ruben yawned, stretching his arms and running his fingers along Sebastian’s face. “And I thought you were going to shave.”

“It’s almost eleven,” Sebastian whispered, kissing the top of his head. “And I’m thinking of growing out the beard.”

“I will never kiss you again.” Ruben looked down at his watch and hummed. “I wasn’t aware that I slept that long. I should get back to work.”

“You should get to bed.” Sebastian lifted Ruben’s head and pressed their lips together. “Come on. I haven’t seen you all day.”

“That’s your fault. You work too much.”

“The pot calling the kettle black. I work less than you do.” Ruben gave him a satisfied smirk and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Give me ten more minutes. Just long enough to finish this file.”

“I should carry you back to bed. Bullshit it’s only going to be ten minutes.”

“Ten. I promise. You can even time me if you want.”

“Fine, but you’re going to bed before midnight. You’ve aged ten years since our wedding. You might even be going gray.”

“What happened to making me swoon every day until we die?” Sebastian chuckled.

“That’s what you get for making me shower alone.”

“Oh. What a nightmare. You must have been suffering.” Ruben sat back up and turned in his chair. Sebastian knelt down in front of him, running his hands along Ruben’s thighs. “If either of us is going gray, it’s you. You have the more stressful job.”

“Something tells me neurosurgery is a little more stressful than being a detective.”

“My entire day is practically planned out for me. Your’s is a complete mystery. I don’t have a target on my back.”

“I’m good at what I do.”

“So am I.” Sebastian stood up and kissed his husband once more.

“You have seven minutes now. I’ve been timing you.”

“Bastard,” Ruben said with a smile. “You distracted me.”

“You said the same thing when we first met.”

“Yes, well, yelling out ‘You’re very attractive’ is certainly going to distract anyone.”

“You were flattered and you went out to dinner with me.”

“I would have been a fool not to.”

“Because I’m attractive?”

“Because it was a free dinner.”

“I should be insulted.” Ruben caressed his husband’s face and kissed him once more.

“Don’t forget that I married you too.”

“Because I’m irresistible.”

“Because you’re ridiculous. Now go to bed. You keep distracting me.”

“There is a reason for that.” 

“Go. I’ll be there soon. And I’m taking another ten minutes as punishment for distracting me.”

“I suppose I deserve that.” Ruben brushed his thumb along Sebastian’s lip and smiled.

“I’m giving you some more time to shave off that ridiculous scruff.” 

“Fine, but I hope you know that I’m growing it out after I retire.”

“That gives me plenty of time for me to talk you out of it. Now go. You keep distracting me.”

“Is is a crime to love my husband?”

“I don’t know. You know the law better than I do. Now go, dearest, or I’ll spend the rest of the night here.”

“One of these days, I’m going to keep you from working until midnight.”

“Goodnight, Sebastian.” Sebastian smiled and walked back to their bedroom where he collapsed onto the bed and pulled the sheets over his body. 

He was on the verge of falling asleep when the bedroom door opened. Ruben walked into the room and began undressing, digging through the dresser for a pair of pajamas. Sebastian just stared at him and smiled.

“That was fifteen minutes,” Sebastian teased. Ruben gave him a coy smile over his shoulder.

“Impatient as always,” Ruben sighed, shaking his head. 

“I’m impatient when I want to spend time with my husband, but you’re not when you complain about having to wait in a line for a movie.”

“I have my priorities, Sebastian.”

“Just come to bed.”

“As you wish.” Ruben walked over to his husband and carefully ran his fingers through Sebastian’s. Sebastian put a gentle hand on his hip, caressing the skin there. Ruben smiled before pulling away and walking to the bathroom. Sebastian leaned back in the bed and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long before Ruben walked back out, hair brushed and glasses off. He slowly walked to the bed and moved under the sheets next to Sebastian, curling into his lover’s side. “You might have been right about this. This is quite nice.” Sebastian just snorted and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Get some sleep, Ruben.” The doctor pulled away enough to turn off the lamp on the nightstand before returning to Sebastian’s side.

“Good night, Sebastian.”

“Night, Ruby.” Ruben rolled his eyes and closed them, quickly falling asleep in his husband’s arms.


End file.
